Blankets, Kisses, and Teasing! Oh my!
by The Sunflower Seed
Summary: Blaster and Soundwave fluff.


**Hi guys! I know I changed my name but if you look on my profile/bio you'll see why. In any news my "Crosshairs Smut Drabbles" and "Honey! I Shrunk the Autobots!" are on hold since I really cannot get any kind of inspiration to jumpstart the next chapter(s). So I'm sorry for that but I do have this little drabble that I thought is really sweet so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks! The Sunflower Seed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, AU that the war ends before the Transformers movie, and WARNING!: ROBOT YAOI!<strong>

* * *

><p>The bright first moon of Cybertron flooded through the apartment in Iacon. Soundwave moaned in frustration. It was at least in human terms three years since the war has ended. Megatron's demise caused the Decepticon's to compromise with the Autobot's. It was a rocky start with some fist fights here and there, a couple of assassination attempts on Starscream's life and on Prowl's but other than that everything smoothed out after awhile.<p>

Once Optimus Prime and Starscream worked out everything, everyone returned home to Cybertron with an unlimited supply of energon and rebuilt their homes from the ground up. The humans wanted to come but their planet had lacked the energon to really support them. Sure they could last on the planet for a few days then they would go blue from the suffocation. A soft groan musically tickled Soundwave's audials. He onlined his visor to find Blaster curled up on the berth with him.

A soft smile grazed Soundwave's lips. He silently thanked Primus their cassetticons moved out and had their own places. Though he missed his creations, Soundwave felt better that he and Blaster can share their quarters with no unexpected visitors barging in whenever they wanted.

Soundwave pulled Blaster flush against his body, wrapping the covers around them, placing a peck on the boombox's nose. Blaster's face scrunched up in dismay and Soundwave smirked. It was funny to tease his counterpart in bed. Soft blue optic's opened and Blaster yawned before trying and failing to roll over because of one.) Soundwave had his arm wrapped around his waist and 2.) Blaster was thoroughly entangled in this spider web of warm blankets.

He was happy the human's manufactored some blankets for him and his cassettes, after all, the Ark was in a dormant volcano, so though it was warm, it got _really _cold. Blaster had too many encounters with him curling up and his cassettes making him the bottom of the dog pile because of how cold he was.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a blue hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking under Blaster's optics. Blaster let out a purr as Soundwave continued his ministration.

"Good morning love." Soundwave murmured leaning in for a passionate kiss. Blaster closed the distance and reciprocated happily, feeling his chest swell. When they first met (Blaster being interrogated by a very monotone Soundwave,) Blaster would've never guessed Soundwave was a "hopeless romantic" as the humans said. With a light chuckle, they seperated, fans whirring on; "Good mornin' to ya too."

Blaster was insatsiable. This beautifully red painted mech was an over energized turbo rabbit. Not that the former third in command minded. It was perfect for him. His huge hands stroked the seams in Blaster's armor; Blaster gasped, his optics flashing at the arousing intrusion. He sent wave after wave of electricity that made Blaster's wires sizzle in pleasure. Blaster writhed and wished he could untangle himself from the sheets so he could reciprocate the touches.

The blanket was not budging on the issue of letting its prey's go free. It permitted Soundwave to physically tease Blaster but Blaster had to endure the touches. Blaster wriggled and writhed, his body on the brink of an overload and also debating whether to press himself in those sinister hand or roll out of the berth.

An electric wave sent a surprise shock of electricity that flashed in front of Blaster. Instinct made his body jumped backwards and fall to the merciless tile below. Soundwave was caught off guard, pulled off the berth and clattered on top of his lover.

Soundwave's "creepy" laugh echoed in the space mixed with Blaster's growl of frustration. Soundwave nuzzled his lover's neck cables before untangling himself from the blanket and untangling Blaster as well. Blaster sat up and rubbed his helm before encountering arms that pulled him into the bigger mech's lap.

Silence settled on them except for the soft kisses and soft murmurs of love. Blaster settled his helm on the bigger mechs chestplates, hearing the steady spark beat. The noise soothed him no matter the mood.

"Blaster: can you hear me?" Soundwave whispered kissing an audial. A soft shiver encompassed Blaster. Whenever Soundwave said that around people, they thought Blaster suffered through a traumatic disorder that made it hard for him to distinguish reality from the fantasy world. What Soundwave meant is part of old legend about Cassette Carriers and Cassetticons. In the legend, if you could hear the spark speak to you, they were your supposed spark mates.

Listening carefully, Blaster softly powered down into recharge. Soundwave didn't mind, the mech was tired from rearranging communications all day. Soundwave was on the job too but Blaster's old army buddies would accompany them because they didn't trust the opposing Cassette Carrier. No matter how many times he tried to prove that he was not hostile, Soundwave was begrudgingly ignored.

Stroking Blaster's back, Soundwave concentrated all his will power to his spark as he too powered down, leaning himself against the wall.

_I love you._


End file.
